Expect the Unexpected
by Mist455
Summary: Ryoma is now in his second year of middle school in Seigaku and he is now the tennis captain! Looking for some new regulars for the team he sees this girl and what this girl claims to be his sister? (Pairings will be decided by you guys, and the poll is on my profile! And the rating might change after some chapters)(Genres are Supernatural, Drama, Adventure, and Romance) REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ Hey so this is the revised story I hope you like it! So I don't own Prince of Tennis only this story! Oh and please review I would gladly appreciate it! Oh and I will be reopening my first poll for the pairings so please vote on it! Oh and to those who already voted on it please vote again! And please tell me if I am missing anyone you want to be able to vote on!**

"Regular Talking"

'Thinking'

_**"Author's saying something"**_

**"Talking in English"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ryoma! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school and Momoshiro is waiting outside for you!" Rinko yelled while pounding on Ryoma's door.

Ryoma woke up to all that pounding on his door. Due to the milk diet that Inui gave him, he grew a lot during break. He was not a chibi anymore more like an adult looking middle school student. His parents had to buy him a whole new set of clothing, shoes, hat and tennis equipment…but the tennis equipment was because he needed new tape and some other necessities. So that just shows that Inui was right. Echizen put on his new uniform and took his school/tennis stuff and went downstairs. He quickly ate his Japanese breakfast and hurried out the door.

"I'm leaving, bye Karupin!" Ryoma yelled while closing the door and walked towards his ride.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro yelled while looking at him up and down. "I don't think I can carry you anymore," Echizen got really mad at this and was about to assign laps but… **_(A.N/Can you guess right now what he is? ;}[Even though you read the summary...] ) _**

"Momo-sempai, are you calling me fat?" Echizen said while Momo swears he saw horns coming out of his head.

"N-No I meant that you got tall," Momoshiro said while rubbing his neck from the tingles he could feel.

"Oh well I guess I have to run," Ryoma said while starting to stretch.

As they were about to start off Rinko called out to Echizen. "Ryoma! You will meet someone you never met in a while!" Echizen looked up to see his mother smirking very widely.

"Why is Okaa-san smirking…oh well might as well go," As Echizen took off Momoshiro was saying good-bye to Mrs. Echizen.

"Bye Mrs. Echizen! Oi! Wait up!" Momoshiro yelled while starting to peddle with Echizen.

Ryoma was running while Momoshiro was riding and what didn't make sense was they arrived at the same time and went straight towards the tennis courts.

"No wonder Tezuka buchou and Oishi-sempai was never late," Roma said while crossing his arms.

"You never knew? You're slow Echizen!" Momoshiro said while rubbing Echizen's hair with his hands and smiling.

"That will be twenty laps for touching my hair, and fifty laps for calling me slow when I am clearly faster than you," Echizen said while smirking/glaring at Momoshiro.

"Eh!" Momoshiro yelled out loud but in his head he was silently killing Echizen.

"That's ten laps for thinking of killing and-"

'Is he some mind reading person? No he is a monster…yeah a mind reading monster!" Momoshiro thought in his head.

"and…twenty more laps for calling me a mind reading monster," Echizen said while finally walking away.

Momoshiro fell down on the ground and tilt his head as he was dead. 'He definitely is a mind reading monster!'

**_(A.N/ Can you guess how many laps was that? If you are the first one to P.M. me the answer you can ask me any questions and I will answer it fully. You can ask a question from the original Expect the Unexpected too!)_**

~Time Skip~ To End of Day~ Time Skip~

Echizen came out of his classroom and headed towards the tennis courts. He stopped too see Arai doing that same game with the freshman again. 'He needs to act his own age,' Echizen thought to himself as he studied all the freshmen who were going to start this cheating game.

Of course all of the freshman failed, but this one person who came late saw what they were doing and wanted to play too. They told him, but clearly it was a girl in Echizen's eyes, what the rules were and what he has to do. All this guy said was.

"It is not nice to put a heavy rock inside the can so no one can win. Even though someone broke through it before means that you should stop trying," The guy said while throwing the ball into the air and hitting it. With that force the can bent in and the cover came off with the rock flying out and the can flying to the other side of the tennis court.

"Wow she's got some power and skill, well I better stop this now," Echizen said while walking over to Arai.

"ARAI!" Ryoma yelled while continuing into the court. "You will be running fifty laps to show you that you need to grow up," Arai gulped at the laps he must do.

As Ryoma was turning towards the freshmen to direct them towards the sign-up when he was suddenly knocked down.

"ONI-SAN!" As Echizen looked up to see who knocked him down…it was the girl who sent the can flying.

"I missed you Oni-san!" She said again while smiling really big.

"Um~ Do I know you?"

* * *

**A.N/ Anyway sorry for this short chapter I swear the next chapter is going to be longer and I am sorry if this story is rushed...Oh and excuse all the late updates sometimes I get stuck on something! I hope you can review! Oh and vote!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoma's POV

**A.N/ Hey sorry for the wait anyway I was super busy so couldn't update...anyway on with the story...might be confusing, but will explain on the way...Oh and the answer from the last chapter is in here somewhere...YOU MUST READ CAREFULLY! Anyway Read and Review and I hope I can update soon! Stupid teachers at school! ;) So Hope you enjoy this chapter and happy belated birthday to my best friend at school! Oh and minna! Happy belated...NEW YEAR! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ryoma's POV**

"Um~ who are you?" I asked her as I got up from my position.

"Eh~ you forgot…but it's only been a year...but then again your memory is jacked up…but still, I can't believe you forgot," She said while starting to cry.

I was about to say stop crying but someone had to hit me on the head with a role of paper.

"Echizen, you just can't make a girl cry," He said while I got really mad at this statement.

"Oi!" I yelled at him but of course, he never listened to me. 'Maybe I should add on another fifty laps to his already 100"

"Are you ok? Don't mind that dude, what's your name?" He asked while I just stood there.

She nodded at the first question and said her name. "Echizen Ayumi,"

My eyes widened. 'Ayumi…Ayumi…' I thought to myself. I looked at her again all the memories came back and I figured out who she was. I was about to run and hug her but I saw this red tint in her eyes fading. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and I looked back at her and it was gone. 'I probably was just seeing things,'

"Echizen! Are…are you his imouto?" Momo-sempai asked.

She nodded and I think that just made Momo-sempai even more mad because he walked over to me and then…HE HIT ME WITH HIS FIST!

"Itai!" I yelled while ruing my head. I am so adding on to his laps when this drama is over.

I walked up to my imouto and hugged her. "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

I looked at her face and she was beaming with a smile on her face at me and it seemed like she was never crying.

"Of course!" She said while grinning.

I got all mad and I hit her on the head.

"Itai!" She said while rubbing her head. "Oni-san, you're not supposed to hit a girl,"

"I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't fake crying with fake tears!" I said while holding my fists by my face and struggling to not hit her again.

"Oh no, Oni-san, this was not fake tears they were real and crying is noises you make with your mouth…so since it was with MY mouth, it was not fake at all," After that little statement she said I hit her again.

We started bickering and I remembered those times where we would always fight.

"Well I wouldn't be this way if only you taught me better," (OC)

"Then why did I have to teach you, couldn't you learn from Oka-san or Oyaji," (Ryoma)

"No, you are the sibling I look up to you," (OC)

"Well I am the sibling and you are supposed to look up to family," (Ryoma)

"You are family," (OC)

"I meant parents!" (Ryoma)

"Oh? But you said family?" (OC)

"You are cocky!" (Ryoma)

"Where do you think I got it from?" (OC)

"OH! Echizen! You just got burned by a little girl!" Momo-sempai yelled out loud while holding his hand by his mouth to hold in his laugh.

I glared at him and was about to assign even more laps but got interrupted by his little sister.

"Oni-chan! Can we have a match?" She asked while I just turned my head towards her.

"Why?" I asked while scratching my head.

"Cause I want to," I was about to say no to her statement when all of a sudden my face turns the other way and with a burning sensation on my cheek.

I looked at her and she was glaring at me and I felt shivers going up and down my back.

"You WILL play a game with me because you have too and need too because you did forget about me and-" Her hat covered her eyes and there was a shadow over it. "I can easily beat you up,"

I sighed because I knew this was true and since I did forget about her…"Fine!" I yelled while walking towards the courts and my sister following after.

"Do you have a racket?" I asked her nicely while still rubbing my cheek from the slap earlier.

"Yeah, I picked up my tennis stuff before I came here," She said while walking up to the net.

I sighed. "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth," She said while leaning on her racket.

I spun the racket and it landed on smooth. "Your serve,"

I tossed her the ball and she made her way to the end to her side of the court. She tossed the ball and served it and it was a regular serve towards me and we had a rally. She won the point and the game went on with neither of us using any special moves.

The game ended in fifteen minutes with her winning and I didn't even score a point. I was very surprised, and I couldn't even move from my spot. 'So she got even better,' I thought in my head.

"Echizen! You just got beaten by a girl!" Momo-sempai yelled while laughing.

"You would be beaten instantly too, except in ten minutes," Ayumi said while walking back to her bag and placing her racket in there.

"You're cocky brat," He said while walking slowly towards her.

"Hn," She said while quickly dodging her way past Momo-sempai and was outside in a matter a seconds.

"I'll be waiting by the front gate!" She yelled while I started to pack my stuff and head out.

"Oi! Echizen! You're supposed be at the registration for the tennis team and Ryuzaki-sensei wants you in the class to talk about the regular's position,"

"Tomorrow, I have…family matters," I said as I walked away from the tennis courts and towards the front of the gates.

I met up with Ayumi-chan at the gate and we left together to go home.

"Ayumi-chan, let's have a real match at home since we haven't used any special moves," I said to her since this was bothering me for a while.

"Eh, I don't want to I wanna sleep and play with Karupin," She said as she walked a little faster than me.

As I was trying to catch up with her she just got faster and then we had a race unexpectedly. Of course she won because of her head start, but did she really? Or am I that slow?

"We're home!" We both said together as we were catching our breaths.

She went straight upstairs and in my room and I just followed her all the way.

"KARUPIN!" She yelled while running towards MY cat.

Karupin was scared at first but then she finally calmed down and let Ayumi-chan hug him. **(A.N/ I don't know if Karupin is a girl or boy so if anyone knows please tell me! -_-')**

I stare at Karupin and my eyes say…'you traitor,'

Out of instinct I took Karupin away. "Have a match with me and then you can play with Karupin,"

"Fine, but don't take Karupin away again," She said as I could see a little aura on her.

"Yadda,"

We went outside and we got our rackets and we started out match.

It probably ended in 10 minutes because I knew that we didn't play that long because of the sun's spot in the sky.

"Mada Mada Dane," She said to me as she walked off and went into the house.

I was panting desperate for air because this game was fast and I couldn't keep up. 'Am I really this weak?'

"Oni-san! Come with me to America!" Ayumi-chan said as she walked outside with Karupin in her arms. "You will get strong, I'll train you and…"

"No," I said as I started to get up from my position.

"What?" She said harshly.

"No, I will stay here Seigaku needs me," I said as I looked straight at her.

"You will come with me!" She yelled and I saw her eyes slowly turn bright red and then…

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N/ Hope you liked that chapter so Review? Oh and reminder please vote on the poll! I think I can update soon...depends on school...teachers...parents...anyway till next time Ja Ne!**


	3. Author's Note! That you must read!

**A.N/ SO I hope you understand that I am not a lay on the couch kind of person! I have a life and I need to focus on it so I am making a poll so I can focus on that story only with only adding a few chapter to the other stories so I will be requesting that you vote on my poll so I know which one you guys would want me to update more continuously! SO please vote! Since I already posted a new chapter for this story I will hope you guys can wait one or two more weeks for me to finish the whole chapter that will be coming!**


End file.
